Sleeping Beauty - DBZ style!
by Knives1
Summary: Well, you've all read the original Sleeping Beauty tale haven't you? But have you read it in Dbz style? Starring B/V you know you want to read this:) Twisted and new version! Plz R+R! My first DBZ fic!:)


Chapter One*~  
  
A/N: Yo, yo yo! This is my first dbz fic so plz, no flames! Based on the orginal Sleeping Beauty tale, it'll have it's own unusual twist! In the fic, it may seem that I'm dissing Goku but seriously, I'm not! He'll have his own part to play! **grinz** Please review! If I get 10 or more NICE reviews, I'll continue this fic^_^ Onwards to the disclaimer!  
  
Standard Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Dbz or it's characters. They belong to the mastermind, Akira Toriyama. I also don't own Sleeping Beauty and have no idea who they belong to. However, this is my story and if you steal it without my permission – DIE! Go ahead and try to sue me, but I've got nothing except a picture of Trunks. Unless you'd want to deprive me of my picture!  
  
The Portrait*~  
  
'Must get stronger' grunted Vegeta as he dodged another ki blast. Beads of sweat covered his forehead. The rays of red light seemed to penetrate through his entire body causing it to glow with an unnatural aura. His body, covered with bruises that would undoubtedly heal, suddenly connected with a ball of energy that came out of nowhere making it contract painfully. Vegeta whipped his head around glancing at the intruder. His onyx eyes narrowed suspiciously as he saw a tall figure in the doorway of his training capsule.  
  
"Prince Vegeta, your father wants you," called the dark shadow.  
  
Vegeta relaxed unintentionally, as he recognized the familiar voice. Kakarott. A bad mistake, Vegeta fell plummeting to the floor as he felt the pressure of 500 times normal gravity. He sprawled flat on the ground, his pride injured more than his head. He grimly got back on his feet groaning slightly and watched as Kakarott moved quickly towards him muttering in concern. Vegeta pushed away Kakarott disdainfully plainly showing that he didn't need any help, especially from 3rd class saiyans.  
  
"Kakarott, never touch my person again! I do not need your help! Get away!" roared Vegeta stumbling slightly as he moved towards the door.  
  
He strode past Kakarott arrogantly, nudging him out of the way. Kakarott almost fell over from the intense level of power radiating from Vegeta. He submitted immediately, bowing his head and followed after Vegeta as the Prince strolled down the corridor yelling at all who stood in his way.  
  
He arrived at two closed double doors, ornamented with jade and a golden knocker. Irritated, Vegeta simply blasted the barrier of wood and metal. As the door blew into pieces, Vegeta glided inside, levitating over the rumble and debris he had created in a matter of seconds. His father raised an eyebrow and smirked, his feet placed on a cushion held up by a jeweled footstool.  
  
"Really Vegeta, did you have to do that?" growled his father who motioned for Vegeta to come closer.  
  
"The door was in my way," replied Vegeta, veins popping out of his head at the very thought of an insolent door that wouldn't open at once for the Prince of all Saiyans.  
  
"And you never thought once to enter the normal way, didn't you?"  
  
Vegeta shrugged at this and turned his back, crossing his muscled arms in temper.  
  
"What did you want me for?" he spat out, "I was training when that idiot, Kakarott interrupted me!"  
  
"Your training can wait, I have a mission for you," the King said.  
  
Vegeta's eyes lit up and he smirked, wondering what was in store.  
  
His father gestured for Kakarott who was standing a little way behind Vegeta. Kakarott immediately scurried forward carrying carefully a large rectangular package. The King took the parcel and unwrapped it, ripping off the brown paper and throwing it onto the ground where servants standing aside picked up the scraps quickly. The large man's eyes moved over the framed painting in his oversized palms eagerly. He turned the painting and showed it to Vegeta whose eyes bulged and swelled at the picture. A slender woman covered with blue fur and hair stood in front of him, her long white gown swaying to some imaginary wind. Her bright cerulean eyes looked right through, Vegeta's knees went weak as he saw her tail raised and wound tightly around her waist invitingly.  
  
Vegeta questioned, "Who is this woman?"  
  
"Tales from villages near here say that there is this woman, called a sleeping beauty. A sayian abomination! Legend has it that she is a Princess deep in a sleep, by the wrath of an evil faerie. Undoubtly, untrue. More likely that the hag is a slave. Your mission, Vegeta, is to claim this blue witch and bring her to me, "continued his father instructing Vegeta on the location of the assumed castle.  
  
Vegeta stood stunned as he realized what King Vegeta's words meant. The Harem? He lifted his head and stared at his father.  
  
"The story also tells of a Prince, charming and all, coming to wake the Princess. You're not exactly charming but being a Prince must be at least good enough," smirked King Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta growled indignantly and said, "Your sick mind is twisted," with disgust.  
  
The larger man only smirked and grinned evilly, stalking out of the room and dismissing Vegeta with one wave of the hand.  
  
Vegeta lifted his leg and placed it on the window sill. He gazed out, thinking of the mysterious woman. He sighed and swiped his callused hands at a fly, which was hovering, near his face.  
  
"My prince!" called Kakarott who was flittering near the door.  
  
Vegeta snapped out of his daydream and tightened his palms, smashing them against one another.  
  
"Vegeta! Are you ready? I'm all set!" yelled Kakarott in anticipation. He flashed an eager grin.  
  
Vegeta slowly turned around, an incredulous expression appeared on his face.  
  
" What do you mean you're all set? Don't tell me you're coming with me!" groaned Vegeta, digging his feet hard into the ground with annoyance.  
  
Of all saiyans, why do I have to be stuck with an imbecile for a travelling companion?! Old man! Was this your idea?!  
  
Kakarott scratched his head and tugged at his black locks, pulling a crestfallen look. Vegeta groaned inwards and tried to smile as best as he could back to Kakarott without succeeding. He merely looked like he was having a war inside his mind, a look of utter pain twitching at the sides of his mouth.  
  
"Wait Kakarott! I need to change out of my training gear. You go to the Transportation unit first. We are having transportation, aren't we?" asked Vegeta who had already moved into a bathroom leaving behind a stumped Kakarott who obviously hadn't taken in any of what he had just clearly stated.  
  
Vegeta watched as the water ran down his body, collecting in pools of reflection at the bottom. He rubbed soap against his rough skin causing a white lather. The water relaxed his cramped muscles, the steam erupting from the top of the cubicle like molten lava. Vegeta pushed the door open and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his body. He looked like a cooked lobster, red and hot, fresh from the pot and ready to be eaten. Vegeta sniffed the air and shook his head vigorously, sending droplets of water from his black hair flying everywhere. The bathroom soon looked like a bomb had hit it. After some time, Vegeta took hold of the door handle and tried to open it. He turned the knob, pulling towards him. The door resisted, refusing to open.  
  
Vegeta, being the short-tempered guy he was, roared loudly, "How the hell do you open this damn thing!"  
  
Vegeta powered up, energy swirling around him like thunderbolts and the matching tiles that paved the walls shattered like fragile ice. One lone tile hit Vegeta on the head making him yell out. A lump formed quickly. This didn't help to improve Vegeta's mood and the yellow musty coloured tile would pay. Vegeta yelled and blasted a quick Final Flash at the anonying tile. The tile was long gone, particles of dust the only remainder. Two of the walls had already collapsed but the one thing that really bugged Vegeta was that the red painted door was still standing, intact and held up by the pull of gravity.  
  
Kakarott replied the question, "Push the door! Not pull it!"  
  
Kakarott stood outside leaning against the stubborn door that wouldn't budge and sweatdropped as he heard Vegeta cursing like a mad creature inside.  
  
Vegeta growled in frustration and tossed up between gently pushing against the door or kicking it open with princely force. Veins popped making a squishy noise. He eventually decided on the offensive tackle and tapped the door with a firm finger. It blew to pieces, and the entire thing flew across the room, smashing into a wall. Vegeta cackled insanely, his eyes flashing in triumph as he laughed at the defeat of his formable opponent. The door. What Vegeta didn't know was that the door had taken Kakarott with it, crushing him like an ant... 


End file.
